


Party for three

by Anonymous



Series: This is for the sinners [1]
Category: NU'EST, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, Shower Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 15:33:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13907013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: AU where Kang Dongho joins Wanna One instead of Ha Sungwoon (who joins JBJ) and Nu’est W is a trio and not a quartet.Ong Seongwu nurses a secret (he thinks) attraction to Minhyun. His private obsession leads him to discover that Minhyun and Dongho are sleeping together.He finds unexpected and pleasurable incentive to make it their little shared secret.





	1. It's in your eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seongwu knows he shouldn't but he can't stop watching Minhyun. He knows he'll get in trouble for it someday but he certainly didn't expect this.

It’s in the way they look at each other. You wouldn’t know to look if you weren’t looking for it but Seongwu’s been watching Minhyun too long not to see it. That masked desire, the quietly restrained want. He knows it too well because he knows just what it feels like.

They work a little too hard, Minhyun and Dongho, to make sure they’re not around each other too much. To never be too close for too long. From being in the same graded group in Produce 101, the two had somehow always ended up in different performance teams. On hindsight, Seongwu sees it was probably on purpose until of course Dongho almost made it to _Hands on Me._

Ong wondered if he’d done the both of them a favour, kicking Dongho to the other team. Continuing the same pattern they’d managed to set throughout Produce. He’d had his own selfish reasons - the two Produce ‘kings of sexy’ in the same group again? If that happened, Seongwu faced severe competition to debut.

Yet here they were; Seongwu had been so sure Sungwoon would make it into Wanna One. But he’d reunite with Taehyun in JBJ - seems Taedong was unlikely to join the group and at least JBJ would have a strong main vocal.

”I’m so glad,” Minhyun had whispered to him as they hugged after the final 11 announcements. Yet later, he’d broken down crying as the Produce boys were now split in two camps.

”At least they’ll have Jonghyun, Minhyun-ah,” he’d heard Dongho trying to console Minhyun. Yet just a month later, Nu’est had formed its own subunit Nu’est W - they’d lost their main vocal and lead vocal but Jonghyun had won enough love from Korea to ensure their digital single _If You_ was a hit.

Not that Wanna One was doing too bad. Dongho’s personal issues had meant there’d been some delays as he sorted out his affairs but he was back in time to work on their first mini-album.

It’d started out a little awkward, that first day when Dongho rejoined the group. Though that didn’t last long. Instead of Minhyun being the first to greet him it had been Jisung who’d greeted Dongho with a hug, Guanlin joining in. Daniel was next followed by an excited Daehwi yelling “Group hug!” Which somehow ended up becoming a group dogpile because _someone_ (Daniel) had tripped and taken everyone down with him.

Even then, Minhyun had been at the furthest end from Dongho but Seongwu remembered seeing the two lock gazes. Just long enough to be meaningful, not long enough for anyone (except Seongwu) to notice.

 _Maybe this is karma_ , Seongwu had wondered more than once. His secret crush had the hots for someone else, someone who he had to work with and room with. Having Dongho around also meant the noise levels in the Wanna One dorm probably rose by 200 per cent...if he was with Daniel. Dongho, now practically BFFs with Seongwu's own BFF.

 _Definitely karma_.

As they all had to share one bathroom between the 11 of them, it was normal, natural even to shower together. Two was the most optimal, three was usually a disaster. Jisung had instituted the ‘Kang shower ban’ after the two same surname bros woke everyone who’d been asleep - they made so much noise just taking a bath together. 

Yet Seongwu’s pretty sure Minhyun’s taken a bath with everyone in W1 but Dongho. Unless they take midnight showers together when Seongwu’s not awake and being far too aware of Minhyun.

Until he’d finally gotten evidence of what he’d been long suspecting.

It’d been a day where they’d all had different schedules - Daniel, Jaehwan on different shows, the younger maknaes visiting their agencies and it had just been the three of them. He’d returned earlier than expected from a magazine interview and just as he entered his own room, he noticed Minhyun’s door the slightest bit ajar.

He’d thought Minhyun had been out, and forgot ( _that wasn't like him_ ) to close the door. Seongwu had only just meant to take a quick peek but then, what he saw made his breath catch.

Minhyun, back against the wall.   
Dongho, pressing him against said wall.

”Baekho-ya,” Minhyun says, voice breathy, panting. 

Seongwu’s never heard Minhyun call Dongho by his stagename in the dorm before. _Huh, I guess it’s their thing._

Dongho’s just chuckling in reply. Too busy nipping at Minhyun’s neck, too busy putting his hands under Minhyun’s shirt to be bothered with talking.

”Missed you,” Minhyun says, eyes closed as he’s clutching Dongho close, one hand in Dongho’s hair and the other gripping the other man’s shirt.

“But you see me every day.” Dongho’s teasing voice is followed by a nip at Minhyun’s jaw, as he grinds relentlessly into him.

Whatever reply Minhyun has is cut off by Dongho kissing him. It’s rough and hard, but Minhyun’s obviously into it, the way he’s moaning and clutching at Dongho’s shoulders.

Seongwu knows he should go, that he’s intruding on something far too intimate. But it’s riveting to watch; so arousing to see someone making Minhyun respond the way Seongwu only dreams he could.

Minhyun’s eyes seem shut so tight...until they aren’t. And those eyes were looking at the door, right at the small opening from where Seongwu was watching.

Shit. That was the cue for Seongwu to bolt, as quickly and silently as he can, hoping that Minhyun didn’t notice.

Yet the last thing he saw was probably a trick of his imagination. He could have sworn the corner of Minhyun’s mouth turned up a little. 

As if he was smiling. Right at him.

***

Seongwu had managed to slip out of the dorm as quietly as he could manage. Keeping a low profile outside would be far easier than dealing with whatever that was.

So he spent his afternoon stuffing his face, diet be damned. Youth and metabolism were on his side for now. _What’s another cream puff or ten_?

He’d gotten back a little after eight only to be greeted by Minhyun, sitting casually in the living room, unruffled as ever. Not the sweaty, flushed Minhyun Seongwu’d witnessed just a few hours ago.

”We made dinner. There’s leftovers if you want.”   
  
Seongwu shook his head. “I had food outside, but thanks for the offer.”

”Well, if you’re not hungry now, we’ll just put it aside. If you have the midnight munchies, just head over to the fridge. Nothing fancy, stir-fried beef, salad. Rice in the cooker if you want.”

”Thanks, appreciate it.” It was hard for Seongwu, trying to put on a normal face while inside, he was still trying to get over his _afternoon viewing_.

Dongho stepping out of the kitchen and joining them wasn’t helping, either.

”Ah, Seongwu. Had a good day outside?”

“Yeah, stretched my legs a bit after the interview. Ate a lot of stuff.”

Dongho smiled. “That sounds nice.” Seongwu marveled a litle, inside, at how soft Dongho's face got when he smiled. But then he remembered how there was nothing soft about his interaction with Minyun.

Not waiting for things to get awkward, Seongwu excused himself, saying he did need a shower (true) and probably for more reasons than one (very true).

He was just about to close the shower door when a very familiar hand stopped him.

Minhyun.

Not that they’d never showered together before but Seongwu had really been hoping to get himself off in the privacy and quiet of the bath.

”Thought we’d shower together. Is that OK?”

Seongwu managed to not ask why he wasn’t showering with Dongho instead. He felt he deserved some sort of medal for that, considering what he’d stumbled on.

Instead, he nodded and turned towards the tap. He remembered Minhyun liked the water just slightly past lukewarm, hot but only just so. Delicate skin and all that.

The water had just started, Seongwu could feel the warmth of it and the steam begin to calm his mind, his muscles beginning to relax.

Until he felt himself tense up again as Minhyun moved behind him, his hand on his shoulder.

”Let me help you lather up. If you don’t mind.”

"OK." Minhyun helped wash his hair sometimes, and usually Seongwu would just let him. Being spoiled by Minhyun wasn’t a bad thing after all.

He could hear Minhyun hum as he worked with the water, working suds down Seongwu’s shoulders and back. It took all of Seongwu’s self-control not to lean back into Minhyun’s touch.

”So, did you enjoy the show?” Minhyun whispered into his ear.

”I don’t think I understand what you mean,” Seongwu answered, cautiously, testily.

Minhyun laughed, a soft chuckle. “So it wasn’t you watching from the door?”

”It couldn’t have been anyone else, Seongwu. I know your eyes.”

Seongwu didn’t know what to say. Maybe if he kept quiet, Minhyun would just let the subject drop.

Just when he was considering maybe an apology, he felt what seemed like teeth on the edge of his earlobe. And he couldn’t hold back a shudder when said teeth was followed lightly by Minhyun’s tongue, lightly flicking at the shell of his ear.

”Tell me to stop, if you don’t want me to continue,” Minhyun’s voice was quiet, low.

Maybe this was all a dream. But this was such a _good_ dream.

Seongwu’s eyes shut and he willed himself not to say a word.

After waiting a moment, satisfied that Seongwu had nothing else to say, Minhyun continued lavishing attention on Seongwu’s ear with his lips, tongue and teeth. Slowly though, Minhyun’s mouth was moving down the back of Seongwu’s neck.

And Minhyun’s hands? They were moving lower, slowly down his chest, to his waist, to the curve of his hips.

Seongwu could have wept when they finally made their way to his embarrassingly hard length.

Minhyun was lazily stroking Seongwu’s cock, the other hand lightly grazing at his balls.

As crazy aroused as he was, Seongwu knew he had to ask.

”Won’t Dongho...?”

”He knows just what we’re doing in here,” Minhyun said, laughing as Seongwu choked at his reply.  
  
”What we have...we’re free to fuck whoever else we want. Just so long as we let the other person know. Not that we really do it that much. Fuck other people, I mean,” Minhyun’s hand was now making little circles at the end of Seongwu’s cock.

”He’s my favourite person, though. My favourite fuck. My favourite everything. But we’ve never shared anyone in bed. Our tastes differ a bit too much.”

Minhyun was quiet for awhile, hands still working just a bit too slowly for Seongwu’s taste but he wasn’t going to complain.

”Until you.”

Minhyun’s hands were going quicker now, harder. “I know you’ve been watching me, Seongwu. I know because I want you too.”

It was all Seongwu could do not to come right then.

”And you know what Dongho thinks about you? He thinks you’re the only one he wouldn’t mind joining us the next time we’re free to fuck.”

And that was how Seongwu ended up coming, hard, in Minhyun’s hand.

”So what do you think?” Minhyun looked at Seongwu, eyes curious. 

“I think,” Seongwu said, “I’ll look forward to your future invitation.”

“Good answer,” Minhyun whispers, as he leaned down to brush his lips against Seongwu’s.

 

 


	2. This is us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Seongwu finds that sometimes three is the magic number

"Wah, Seongwu-ya, you're so much brighter these days!" Daehwi, sweet, innocent Daehwi says to Seongwu after they wrapped a showcase.

_Oh, sweet child._

"I'm in good company, how could I not be?"

"Aww..." Daehwi, ever the impulsive cuddle bunny, immediately gives him a hug.

From the corner of his eye Seongwu sees Dongho who seems to be casually watching the two. Until, of course, he catches Seongwu's eye.

And winks.

It's quick, the onset of heat he feels.

Of course Seongwu has to see where Minhyun is and yes, Minhyun's looking at him too. Smirking and oh, is that his tongue darting out and licking his bottom lip?

Seongwu can't help smiling back. Right now he's thinking about how he could convince the other two to shower together. With him. Three's a tight fit but am sure they'll manage.

Even with their challenging schedules, they'd managed to fit in some three-way time. It was such a relief to not have to hide his attraction to Minhyun; even more of a relief that Dongho was no longer a rival in any kind of way.

No, instead, they were both very cute boys he liked very much and who he liked fucking very, very much.

Any time with one or both was good, amazing even. Still, the first time, he thinks, would always be the best.

It'd happened a couple of weeks after Seongwu had first found out about the other two. In-between that, it had been fleeting touches, discreet kisses and having one or the other creep into his bunk bed.

"You have to take the lead with Dongho," Minhyun'd whispered in his ear one night as they'd spooned. "He might not look it or even admit it but he gets a little insecure sometimes."

"He knows where he stands with me so he doesn't hesitate. You, though. He doesn't think you'd be that into him." Planting a soft kiss just under Seongwu's ear, Minhyun said,"Help change his mind, OK?"

And that was how Seongwu ended up kissing Dongho in the shower the next morning. There wasn't much time for anything else (they'd all been rushing to prep for a schedule) but after that, he'd find Dongho in his bed pretty much as often as he'd find Minhyun.

By the time they'd finally carved out time for it to be _the three of them_ (on one of their Asian stints), Seongwu was ready. So nice of YMC to give them all their own rooms. He'd pretended to be miffed that the luxury hotel had run out of rooms with just one bed so someone had to take the room with two queens instead, with Seongwu 'losing' the draw.

"Expect us tonight," Minhyun had whispered in his ear. Fortunately the earliest flight they could book home was tomorrow, midnight. So there was free time to do whatever they wanted. In Seongwu's case, it was _whoever_ he wanted.

Minhyun had also said not to worry, they'd come prepared. "Just try not to fall asleep before we come over", Minhyun said, as he brushed aside a wayward strand of hair on Seongwu's head.

As if he could.

His nerves were all abuzz by the time the knock on the door came.

“Hey,” Minhyun said, giving Seongwu a quick kiss while Dongho handily locked the door and hung the ‘Do Not Disturb’ sign outside.

Seongwu couldn’t help notice that Dongho was also carrying a small bag.

”What’s that?” 

Minhyun smiled. “Oh, just the essentials. Condoms. Lube. Toothbrushes. You don’t think we’ll be going back to our rooms after this, do you?”

He snaked his arms around Seongwu, pulling him closer. “Since we’re going to be so busy tonight, I took the liberty of asking the hotel to send up breakfast tomorrow morning. Three breakfasts.”

Minhyun’s hands were firmly grabbing at Seongwu’s asscheeks. “If anyone asks, we just hung out to watch TV.”

”You guys just couldn’t wait to start, huh?” Dongho jokingly grumbled, walking over to them. Embracing Seongwu from behind, he muttered, “We’re all wearing too much clothes.”

That was soon remedied. Clothes on the floor, the three of them on the combined beds. Minhyun was in the centre, lying on his side, Dongho flush at his back, kissing down his neck.

”Come over here,” Minhyun laughed, pulling Seongwu close.

”You don’t know how long I’ve wanted this,” he sighed. Seongwu let his eyes close as Minhyun kissed him, enjoying the feel of Minhyun’s tongue in his mouth. Pliant as he let Minhyun nibble lightly at Seongwu’s bottom lip.

His eyes flew open when he felt Minhyun’s hand on his cock, grasping the base before pumping it, gripping it hard, moving at just the pace Seongwu loved.

Dongho was occupied elsewhere. Seongwu watched, fascinated as Dongho slowly inserted one finger, then two into Minhyun’s entrance.

 _So pretty_. Seongwu saw the flush that spread across Minhyun’s cheeks, down his neck. Sweaty and red all over, unlike his usual pale, immaculate facade.

Minhyun took his hand off Seongwu’s cock and smiled at the hiss he got in response.

He took a pillow, setting it against the headrest, propping it up behind Seongwu’s back. 

“Sit back, enjoy the show. It’s a double feature; you can watch Dongho fuck me while I suck your cock.”

Seongwu could only watch, half in a daze, as Minhyun crawled forward towards him. 

He started by licking at the tip of Seongwu’s cock, rubbing the precum around the head, swirling his tongue in a way that made Seongwu’s eyes feel they were going to roll all the way back.

Dongho was slipping on a condom, greasing it up liberally. Seongwu’s jaw had just gone slack at the sensation of Minhyun’s lips and tongue at his cock but watching as Dongho slowly slid into Minhyun - he hadn’t thought he could get anymore aroused, but apparently he could.

Seongwu almost envied the comfortable familarity the other two seemed to have; how routine it seemed for Dongho to fuck Minhyun’s ass with a steady pace. But then they’d probably fucked enough for it to be just muscle memory by now. 

Everytime Dongho moved, he could feel Minhyun’s mouth move along his own cock. Busy as Minhyun was sucking Seongwu off he still let off little breathy sighs and moans, setting off little vibrations along Seongwu’s cock.

Fuck, he wasn’t sure how much longer he could watch them and at the same time have Minhyun suck him off.

Until Minhyun paused, those pretty eyes looking right up at him. “Wanna switch places?”

Seongwu froze. He wasn’t quite sure how this was going to go, but he knew he’d be game for whatever. 

He managed to squeak out a nervous “OK?”

Disentangling himself from Dongho, Minhyun moved to sit right next to Seongwu. Gently he pushed Seongwu down before Dongho took over, pulling Seongwu to him.

”Before we go on...” Even after everything they’d been doing, Seongwu felt mortifyingly a little shy. “I’ve, err, never...”

Minhyun casually interrupted him. “Never taken it from behind before? Don’t worry, pretty. Dongho will take good care of you. I should know.”

He followed his words with a kiss. “Much as I love those pretty lips of yours, I really want them around my cock right now.”

Seongwu had no problem obliging. He’d sucked Minhyun off before but sucking him off while Dongho was slowly, gingerly wetting his rear with lube...that was new. And also rather exciting.

”Just relax,” Dongho said. “Just remember to breathe. When I push in, you breathe out. Holding your breath just makes it harder.” 

Seongwu couldn’t help but tense up when he felt that first probing finger. The sensation was new, but not unpleasant.

He could feel Dongho slowly slide one finger in, then out, gingerly testing the opening, letting Seongwu adjust to the sensation.

Then he’d suddenly roughly pushed right at a spot that made Seongwu’s toes curl and made him nearly choke on Minhyun’s dick.

“There you are,” Dongho said, sounding a little too pleased with himself. Right before pushing another finger into Seongwu, hitting him right at the spot that made him hiss and almost weep.

”Fuck him already, I want to watch.” Minhyun’s filthy, filthy mouth was something he never saw outside the bedroom or shower but it was definitely one of Seongwu’s favourite things.

Seongwu felt Dongho pause, carefully take out his fingers. Then he felt what he knew was Dongho’s cock right at his entrance.

”Breathe, Seongwu. Relax for me.” Dongho said, his hand gently stroking Seongwu’s back while the other guided his cock to Seongwu’s rear.

Minhyun’s hand was gently brushing through Seongwu’s hair, soothing.

Then Dongho was pushing into Seongwu, so achingly slowly. When it found that sweet spot, Seongwu decided Dongho’s cock was also one of his favourite things.

”So nice and tight.” Dongho was moving faster, his strokes getting harder.

It was hard to concentrate, feeling the fullness of Dongho inside him and trying to do his best making Minhyun feel good. Minhyun’s grip on Seongwu’s hair was harder now, and soon he was fucking Seongwu’s mouth nearly as hard as Dongho was fucking into Seongwu.

”Yes, oh, yes,” Dongho’s words were like a mantra, as he pounded harder into Seongwu who was just at the edge, almost about to come.

Dongho came first though and Seongwu couldn’t help letting out a whine when Dongho pulled out of him.

”Don’t worry, Seongwu. He’s just leaving some of you for me.” Seongwu felt Minhyun’s hand leave his head and he was just too aroused to do anything but lay there, watching as the other two switched places. But this time Dongho sat at the edge of the bed, next to Seongwu.

Minhyun had propped Seongwu up against his chest, moving him so Seongwu was kneeling.

”Been wanting to fuck your pretty little ass forever. At least Dongho’s made it a little easier for me,” he said as he slid his cock right into Seongwu’s ready entrance.

Seongwu couldn’t help moaning, not being able to contain himself feeling Minhyun’s cock hitting his prostate relentlessly. 

Dongho’s hand was also there, gripping Seongwu’s cock, stroking it to the point Seongwu felt he was going to pass out from the overstimulation.

When Minhyun twisted his hips just a little and hit the spot just as he did so, Seongwu came, hard. Minhyun followed soon after, biting into Seongwu’s shoulder and gripping Seongwu’s waist so hard he knew there’d be bruises.

Seongwu wasn’t sure if he’d passed out for a while there. He did know Minhyun had come back later, with warm towels to clean up.

He’d found himself in the centre of the bed this time, Minhyun curled up against him on one side, Dongho’s arm thrown across Seongwu’s waist.

”That was fucking amazing,” Seongwu managed to mumble, despite being just a hair’s breadth away from sleeping.

”We’re happy you’re happy,” Minhyun replied.

Dongho on the other hand was already fast asleep.

The next morning, Seongwu’s ass was a little sore but that didn’t stop him from having a turn fucking Minhyun on the bed as Dongho watched, lazily stroking himself.

”Just enjoying the view,” he said.

Amazing how they still managed to clean up before their breakfast room service arrived.

Tonight, though, Dongho and Minhyun had been forced to share as the hotel was all booked on their Thailand leg.

”Expect me tonight,” he’d cheekily whispered to Minhyun. 

“Can’t wait,” he’d said back. Seongwu had no idea where this thing of theirs was going but damn if he didn’t feel like he’d gotten the best package deal of his life.

Three was definitely going to be his lucky number.


End file.
